Narcissus
Narcissus was an emotional metalcore band that began in 1998 out of Canton, Ohio in the United States. The band was founded by John Pope (Vocals/Keyboards) and John LaRussa (Guitars), later recruiting Justin Carroll (Bass), Ray Taylor (Guitars) and Derek Carter (Drums), eventually signing with Takehold Records, where the band got their start. History Narcissus began in July 1998 with John Pope (Vocals/Keyboards) and John LaRussa (Guitars). "Narcissus". Lambgoat. Retrieved on August 21, 2018. The two later recruited Justin Carroll as the Bassist, Ray Taylor as the Guitarist and Derek Carter on Drums. Narcissus was first featured on a Unified Records compilation, titled Invasion from the East Coast, which saw their debut single, "Struggle to Renew".Unified Records (September 22, 2011). "Struggle To Renew". Bandcamp. Retrieved on August 21, 2018. In 1999, the band released an EP, titled ...And Forthwith Came Blood and Water, which came out via Clenchedfist Records. Taylor left after this release. Newwave Techno Homicide came out the next year, however, came out through Takehold Records. In mid-2000, Narcissus embarked on the 40 Days of Disaster tour, alongside labelmates Underoath, Tantrum of the Muse and Few Left Standing, which was where Tantrum and Narcissus became such good friends. Carter left after the release, being replaced briefly by Josh King on Drums, until Stephen Cushman joined.King, Josh (January 7, 2018). "Danny Pelletier and Joshua King of Not Beneath". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on August 21, 2018. Another year went by, which again saw the rotation of a new album, Becoming Leviathan, and a founding member departing - Justin Carroll. Former Vessel drummer, Josh King, who had previously filled in for the band, took over Carroll's position on Bassist.Carroll, Justin (August 2, 2015). "Justin Carroll (Narcissus)". As The Story Grows Podcast. Retrieved on August 21, 2018. With the lineup of Pope, LaRussa, King and Cushman, Narcissus signed with Century Media Records, recorded three more songs and added them to Becoming Leviathan, re-releasing the album as Narcissus in 2002. The band performed on 2002's Warped Tour, over the dates of June 21st and August 18th."Narcissus". Tartarean Desire. Retrieved on August 21, 2018. After the release, the band embarked on tour with Embodyment in February 2003."Narcissus and Embodyment tour schedule". Lambgoat. January 19, 2003. Retrieved on August 21, 2018. The band would then record Crave and Collapse that came out in 2003, as their Century Media debut. Cushman departed after the release of the album, with King taking over the Drum position and Carroll returning to perform Bass. However, this did not last long. By this point, the band made an pact; all or nothing. King, however, was about to have his first child, and did wanted to spend more time with his family. In December of 2003, the band announced their disbanding."Narcissus calls it quits". Lambgoat. December 16, 2003. Retrieved on August 21, 2018. Pope would joined Symphony in Peril for a brief time after Shawn Jonas (ex-Zao) departed from the band, whil LaRussa formed Inhale Exhale. Cushman joined Relient K. King formed a project with ex-Outcry Guitarist Danny Pellitier called Not Beneath. Carter, however, was injured in an electrical accident, which resulted in the loss of his arms and legs. Despite this, he manages Deerfield Recording."Deerfield Recording". Facebook. Retrieved on August 21, 2018. Members Last Known Lineup * John Pope - Vocals, Keyboards (1998-2003) (ex-Symphony in Peril) * John LaRussa - Guitars (1998-2003) (ex-Inhale Exhale) * Josh King - Bass (2001-2003), Drums (2000, 2003) (ex-Vessel, Not Beneath) * Justin Carroll - Bass (1998-2001, 2003) Former * Ray Taylor - Guitars (1998-1999) * Derek Matthew Carter - Drums (1998-2000) * Stephen Cushman - Drums (2000-2003) (ex-Relient K) Timeline Discography Studio albums * Newwave Techno Homicide (2000) * Becoming Leviathan (2001) * Crave and Collapse (2003) EP * ...And Forthwith Came Out Blood and Water (1999) Compilation * Narcissus (2002) Single * "Struggle to Renew" (1998) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Emocore Bands Category:Clenched Fist Records artists